Funny Love High
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Pucca and the gang are in high school: Funny Love High. It's Pucca's birthday and all she wants to do is spend it with her reluctant boyfriend, Garru. But Garru's being difficult. And if he doesn't watch out Pucca will be taken my the new boy in school.
1. Chapter 1

Funny Love High

_After four years of unconsciously dodging the government, it's finally caught up with the adults of Sooga Village that their children don't attend school. So they send them off to Funny Love high, a school just on the other side of the island that they recently discovered (after their mascot- Cupid- lost his way). So now all the good little ninja boys and girls must shuttle to school. Pucca is no acception (even though she's aced every test they throw at her) and she hates that Garu isn't exclusively hers to chase. (And even I, the author, must attend. Talk about a lousy plot line. I'll have to have a chat with my editor… (*Garu, can I borrow your sword?*) So, anyways, I'm now living at the Goh-Rong restaurant as an intern and things have changed…like Pucca isn't wearing her famous dumpling-style anymore (-curse my issues of In Vibe magazine) and Garu isn't sporting a heart on his jacket or his pony tails anymore (that is an improvement…) oh, and Master Su is now- I'll just let you read…_

Chapter 1 Shuttled Aside

Pucca awoke to Yani, as usual, tugging on her headband. As morning tradition, it lacked grace. As an alarm clock, it was punctual.

"I'm up…" she grumbled. Like always, she blew a kiss to her biggest poster of 13 year old Garu, her he-is-but-he-won't-accept-it-yet boyfriend. Also like always, she went to take a shower and left Yani to a bowl of milk and Goh-Rong noodles and sardines.

After her refreshing shower, she smiled at the calendar. Not only would she be riding the Sooga-to- Funny Love shuttle with Garu today; it was her 16th birthday today.

With a mega spring in her step, she dressed in her red sleeveless turtleneck blouse, black miniskirt with red plaid fringe and knee high black lace-up boots. As she brushed her hair to its fullest length and slipped a red plaid headband over it, she gazed out the window. She noticed the big rumbling Sooga-Movers van parked in front of the new pastry shop across the street. A small minivan rolled behind.

As soon as the back door opened, a boy black cat with green eyes so sharp Pucca could see them from her room hopped from it. He was followed by a tall lanky boy clad in black and blue. The boy's bluish-black hair glinted in the early sunlight and Pucca's heart beat faster. _Funny, _Pucca frowned, _Garu isn't around. _Just as she was about to speculate more, Yani mewed her distress over the time. "Uh-oh," she muttered. "Thanks, Yani! You're a real pet."

Garu reclined in his bus seat as the doors began to close. "Safe…" he murmured under his breath. He shot up when the door swung open. "Huh?"

"Sorry I'm so late, Dada." Pucca sighed, appearing on the bottom step.

Dada (who still sports his close cut hairstyle and is now the bus driver on weekdays) smiled. "It's okay, just take your seat."

Pucca beamed his way, and half bounced toward a displeased Garu. "Is this seat taken?" she asked politely.

"No," Garu grumbled. He glared up at her with his dark grey eyes. He glanced out the window to survey the new neighbors moving in to Pah-chu Pastries.

"Can I sit here then?" she inquired.

"No," he replied shortly.

"But-"

Garu concentrated hard and made an exact duplicate of him sitting in the empty space. "Now it is."

Pucca's bright hazel eyes lost half their morning shine. "But it's my birthday…" she murmured, slowly moving away.

Garu grumbled again, and his clone did too. Out of his peripheral vision, he watched Pucca take a seat next to Ching and Kim (that's me). The two friends dutifully tried to cheer up the birthday girl. Garu turned away from them all together.

By the time the shuttle reached Funny Love high (FLH), Pucca's mood was still lower than it had any right to be on her birthday. By this point, Kim and Ching had also run out of topics and jokes, and Pucca hadn't even cracked a smile at one (including the ones about funny love)! Her hazel eyes stayed misty and Kim wished she'd learned how to stir fry a ninja.

Garu had dissolved his clone in time to let Abyo slide into the seat. The two were now blabbing on and on about kung-fu and Talia Hart's butt. (Talia, sitting five seats away, was none too pleased by the conversation…)

Pucca sniffled softly. "And tonight's my party." She rummaged through her black and red messenger bag and pulled out a blue handkerchief (there's a story behind the only BLUE object Pucca carries around). Wiping her eyes and composing herself, Pucca stood as soon as the shuttle stopped in front of Funny Love high. Garu and Abyo rose too. Shaking off her sadness, Pucca strode over to Garu and planted a kiss on his cheek. "See you at my party, Garu."

Kim (me) shook her head and followed Pucca out. "Girl, I don't know how you keep from running Garu through with a pointy ten foot pole." Kim sighed.

"If only you knew… Ah, first period's about to start. Let's go see if Muse* Heather has a new recipe for cake." Pucca dashed off before Kim could ask what. (Muttering a very extensive list of reasons not to scrap the storyline, I follow her.)

Muse- all the teachers are Muses, which means they're Master Su's maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

FLH Ch. 2

A Pucca Party Isn't a Party Without A Ninja Star

KIM'S POV:

So school was a total bust. Pucca kept sighing sadly and it hurt her even more to see her drool over the arrogant ninja Garu. She sulked all day! I swear it was like a funeral around her. Ching and I were plotting our revenge scheme by second period and exacted it by lunch.

Pucca was still outwardly perky though. When she handed out flyers for her party, her Pucca-ness shone like a star. Finally, it was time to head to the Goh-Rong. I couldn't wait for her to see the cake I made her. Complete with a little something extra…

NORMAL:

Pucca was getting dressed when Kim knocked. "Come in…" she sang.

"Alright…" Kim sang back. She came into the room wearing a lime green turtleneck dress, with black thigh length tights and black wedge-heeled lace-up boots. Her short red-dyed hair was tied to the side and cascaded over her left shoulder.

"You look amazing, Kim!" Pucca gushed.

"Not as amazing as you do. Is that a new dress?

She was decked out in a Victorian style dress with a red base. Her dress was moderately puffy and probably harder to walk in, but she insisted on looking like a princess when her "prince" bestowed his undying love upon her.

"Uncle Dumpling had it made especially for today…" She twirled in it. "Isn't it fabulous?" Pucca beamed.

"Well the party people are arriving. All we're missing is the star of the show. You'd better hurry up."

Garu trudged through the forest, carrying his present for Pucca on his back. He hoped she wouldn't hold this morning attitude against him. He'd had to protect his secret project from her at all costs.

He chuckled to himself. Only two years ago and he wouldn't have dared to hope Pucca would forgive him. But a lot had changed since then. _She'd _changed a lot since then.

While Pucca had always been adorable (adorably annoying as well) as an eleven year old, the teenage Pucca had grown into the adorability and conformed it to beauty.

Her night-black hair now reached the backs of her knees, kept up either by elastic bands or her freakishly powerful telekinesis, her deep brown eyes that were usually aimed at him in love, now framed by long lashes that just set off her porcelain skin, her cheerful giggle when he said something sarcastic; what wasn't to love.

He really hoped she liked the silver statue he'd molded in her likeness. He had been studying the silversmith craft for a little over a year now, since he'd heard she loved silver. Now he could give her a statue to match her beauty and purity.

He cursed as he sensed his old enemy, Tobey.

"We meet again, Garu," Tobey growled. The eighteen year old ninja was dressed as if they were still thirteen.

"What Toby? I'm kind of busy."

"Busy dodging my assassination attempts!" Tobey roared. He leaped at Garu, eyes red with rage and insomnia.

Garu dodged and started ninja-sprinting through the trees, Tobey not too far behind. Splitting into three "Garu"s, the real Garu dropped the statue off by the sewage pipes, careful not to let it fall into the leak the city still hadn't fixed. Then he jumped back into the fight.

Darting this way and that in the branches, the two ninjas parried and lunged at leisure until they fell into the Goh-Rong. The party music whirred to an abrupt stop and the guests stared in shock.

"Garu, man," his best friend Abyo called to get his attention.

It wasn't until some unknown force yanked him out of Tobey's reach that he noticed an angry looking Pucca.

"My DRESS!" she shrieked at them.

AnimeKitty: Oh, no! They ruined the dress! I spent a lot of time deciding what it would look like! LOL! Anyways, I'm going to be taking break from a few of my fanfictions, like Funny Love High (FLH) and Midnight Sparkle. BTW, thanks to all of you who send me reviews. It's an ego booster and I appreciate the traffic my stories get. Comment some more please.


	3. Chapter 3

FLH Ch3

The Only Way to Be Saved: Saved By Cake and a Hunk

Kim's POV:

_And now a poem:_

_ Twas the party for Pucca and all through the restaurant—_

_ Every man, woman and child was trying to get out before Pucca exploded!_

So I'm not Shakespeare. Sue me. But I can't just do poetry on the run from Pucca's wrath. That's impossible.

I watched in mystified horror as Tobey tried to take on Pucca. And swiftly got the freaking snot beat out of him—seriously, she broke his nose, arms and his left leg, I think. I've never seen an arm go into such a jagged alignment.

And that was only because he'd caused a cut on her cheek with his shuriken, while she was mourning the loss of her dress's chic look.

"So… Today's the day the world ends…" Abyo commented, holding Ching's hands. "Hey, Ching, I want you to know I've always…"

"Abyo, the world isn't ending—wait, what did you want to tell me? You know, before the world ends." Ching emphasized.

"Can anyone stop this blizzard of chaos?" Ring-Ring screeched. "Dada!"

Just then, a handsome guy in all black stepped into the Goh-Rong. "Okay, I've got a seven layer cake in the truck for a… Kim Ping. Anyone know who he is?" the teen called out.

Was he brain-dead; or simply oblivious to the deadly aura spiraling around and causing mass terror? His pale, yet strikingly green eyes scanned the crowd then landed on Pucca. "No way; Princess Pucca!" he bored expression significantly cleared.

I raised a brow. "Princess? I knew she was special but…princess is a stretch?"

The teen took the steps two at a time, and strolled over to an enraged Pucca, who was trying to find Tobey again to throttle him no doubt. He put and hand on her shoulder, drawing Pucca's attention to it. Slowly, recognition took root in Pucca's chocolate eyes. "Oh… Xavier!"

I blinked at the total 180 her mood had taken. Apparently Garu's pretty-boy face wasn't the only one Pucca liked.

Xavier hugged Pucca close. "It's been ages!"

Pucca smiled into his face. "Way too long; and I'm not a Princess anymore. I quit the show."

_What show? _I wanted to know.

"What show?" Garu asked.

"The Powered up Princess show. I couldn't believe it when the producers put it on hiatus."

"It was great being away from the glitz and glamour. But I missed you, X…"

"I missed you, too, P." Xavier murmured. "And here I was about to go drop off the cake and go exploring my new digs."

"You mean you live here now?" Pucca's eyes were light LED lights on steroids. _Too bright_!

"Yep. Listen, I gotta get the cake situated and then return the van to my mom's shop. She'll flip when she hears her favorite child star is here." He released her from his embrace and backed away. "Catch you later, P."

Pucca wrung the bottom of her dress sheepishly and wiggled her fingers in a silent salute.

Ching and I moved in on that exact moment. "It's time for some girl talk; upstairs." We each grabbed an arm and dragged her upstairs.

Once upstairs in Pucca's room, Ching and I set to work picking out a new outfit and wrestling her hair back into submission.

I started the questions. "Who was the hunk?"

Pucca blushed pink. "His name is Xavier Hue. He's an old friend of mine… We lost touch after my parents sent me to live at the Goh-Rong. It was sudden and he was shooting on location in Canada."

"So if he was an actor-"

Pucca shook her head, loosening chunks of it from captivity in her hair band. "He's wasn't an actor. His brother was but he was a cool guy. He was always someone to talk to when his brother, Marc, got annoying. This was often…"

Ching fired her round. "So, he's really close to you?"

"He knew me better than all the other people on set." Pucca smiled.

"No, that one isn't amazing enough." Ching was on outfit duty. "So, is he the one who gave you that blue handkerchief?"

"How did you know?"

"Guessing, but I saw him this morning and he was all black-and-blue."

"Yeah, he did. Before he left with his brother for the shoot, he gave it to me and told me to watch it for him."

"And now he's back." I concluded. "So, do you love him?"

Pucca's face reddened. "I used to… But now I love Garu."

Normal POV:

Pucca returned to the party in a red silk china dress, with a gold rising dragon pattern coiled around her. The black tights Kim had added to "protect the image of innocence" she projected.

Xavier instantly appeared by the stairs, hand extended. "You look amazing," he complimented as Pucca took it.

He'd changed too. He now wore a pair of black Converse, black jeans with a deep blue belt slanted on his hips, and a black t-shirt with a deep blue ninja star on the front over a deep blue long sleeve shirt. His bluish-black hair was messily styled and his green eyes were full of delight.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kim smirked, passing them by to go man the snack bar.

Xavier watched her go then turned back to Pucca and Ching. "Would either of you ladies like to dance?"

Ching giggled. "No thanks, but Pucca would love to."

Pucca blushed and nodded. "It would be nice…"

Xavier flashed a knee-melting smile that had both girls turning scarlet, and led Pucca out onto the dance floor. As they swayed to the singer's crooning about love and one last night, Pucca sighed happily.

Just as the song ended, Uncle Dumpling took the mike. "Now it's time for presents!"

Pucca extracted herself from Xavier's arms and walked toward the makeshift stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Garu slip away. Inside her chest, she felt her heart erode itself slowly. _Not even on my birthday will he stay near me…_

Garu dashed to the sewage pipes and retrieved his present, reflecting on how the day had been a rollercoaster with more downs than ups.

Up—he had kept his surprise from Pucca.

Down—he'd hurt her feelings and incurred the wrath of Ching and Kim.

Up—he had gotten rid of Tobey.

Down—Pucca's first party dress had been ruined.

Down—she'd reunited with an old guy friend who had all the girls, even Ching who was stubbornly loyal to Abyo, wagging their tongues with glee.

Down—he was most likely going to lose Pucca to that old guy friend.

Down—his knowledge of Pucca seemed inferior to that same old guy friend's knowledge, even though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Down—he had once again incurred Kim and Ching's wrath.

Yeah, the day was far from spectacular for the ninja. He just hoped his present would make up for it all.

When he arrived back at the Goh-Rong, everything was quiet. When he peered inside, he saw why. That old guy friend of Pucca's was serenading her in Korean! And he was amazing. Even Garu had to admit he was good. And Pucca was staring moon-eyed at the guy, something close to adoration shining in her eyes.

Pucca clapped wildly along with her assembled friends when Xavier finished his song. He had sung to her one of her favorite songs by Taeyang, her favorite Korean singer. '_I'll be There' never sounded so beautiful…_

"Have a terrific birthday, P." Xavier smiled. He then relinquished the mike to Ho.

"That was spectacular! Now, for the rest of the presents." Ho declared.

A precession of gifts came then.:

Ring-Ring gave her a platinum-framed picture of her (Ring-Ring's) debut CD album cover, autographed. Ching gave her a set of ninja stars. Chang gave her a ninja sword. Abyo gave her a jumpsuit "perfect for ripping off". Master Su gave her three free hall passes good until she graduated. The Vagabonds gave her a head band. Dada gave her a vibrating pillow for the long rides on the bus. Santa gave her a magic sack full of peppermint candy that would give her some whenever she wanted. Destiny gave her a new bass guitar. And so on.

Heck even Doga had given her something (cursed bracelets that made whoever wore them have extremely strong hands and crush whatever they touched).

Then Garu gave her his present. It was a silver imprint of her face. She gasped and beamed. "Thanks, Garu." She leaped and hugged him.

He groaned and extracted himself from her arms. "Not again…" he frowned down at her, though his words didn't carry as much annoyance as before.

Pucca beamed all the same. Now she had her best guy friend back and Garu was back to acting politely divided from her. The world was great again.

Pucca went to bed on top of the world. But when she awoke the next morning, and got to school, she fell—hard.

AnimeKitty: What happened to our perky heroine? Is Garu gonna stay in her good graces for long? Will Xavier really endeavor to steal Pucca from Garu? Can I update fast enough? Find out!


	4. Chapter 4

FLH CH4

Kim's POV:

Pucca was practically floating all morning the next day. She inhaled three bowls of Chi-Chang Breakfast Noodles and was skipping off to meet the bus before I even finished brushing my hair: today's color—purple.

When I finally caught up to her, she was avidly chatting with Ching and Abyo, while clinging to Garu's arm. He seemed mildly annoyed but didn't ask her to stop. Was it a Garusian-Illusion? I didn't know. Finally, Da-Da pulled up with the shuttle and everyone filed in. I noted that Xavier—aka Sir-Hotter-Than-A-Saharan-Desert-In-The-Middle-Of-Summer—was not onboard. I vaguely thought of voicing my speculation to Pucca, but she was over-the-moon, sitting next to Garu.

I decided to tell her later; let her have a happy morning…

Normal POV:

Pucca got off the bus to find Xavier waiting for her. He looked tense and a little angry. She tentatively touched his shoulder. He started, so unlike the old Xavier she knew.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You seem tense."

He furrowed his brow and then his expression darkened. "I have to tell you- my brother-"

"Oh, Xavier! Is my dear Pucca here?" an annoying voice sounded.

Instantly, Pucca recoiled. She hated that voice. And she rarely outright hated anything. "Riven…"

As if by speaking his name, she gave the two-bit teen actor form, he appeared on the steps of the school. He tossed his collarbone length dark brown hair back with a toss of his head and smiled slyly at her. Pucca visibly shivered.

"Pucca, sweetheart… I missed you." Riven smiled.

"I _didn't _miss you…" she bit back. She clenched her fist, ready to stuff it deep into his gut.

He smiled at her as if she were just a frightened child and not the same girl who had, about a decade ago, given him the biggest injuries that man could bestow in rage without killing. "I see you're still in denial. But don't worry, once the director gets here-"

"What director?" she demanded. She turned weary eyes to Xavier, who was paler than usual.

"Last night, when mom told him you were living in Sooga, he called some Hollywood director who loved your show that night and promised him a meeting with you. I swear, I didn't know until this morning after the bus left. He messed with my alarm clock so I'd be late." Xavier exclaimed.

Pucca understood that. Riven never did have respect for Xavier's life beyond catering to his own selfish desires. A total tool, he was.

"It would have stunted my beauty sleep." Riven huffed as a way to explain. "Besides, what's more important; your own selfish need to have a meaningless life or your precious only brother's career?"

Pucca launched a strain of curses at him in Mandarin (a language she'd learned years ago while shooting a movie in China) and glared him down. "I'm not doing it. So keep your stupid deal to yourself, or I'll break every bone in your body till it looks like a jigsaw puzzle gone wrong."

With that, she stalked off with Xavier on her tail.

Garu watched as Xavier Hue consoled Pucca. About what, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was really angry. Suddenly a whooping sound exploded through the air at the same time an amplified voice filled the air. "Pucca Tsu, the Honorable Director Quang has arrived!" the voice boomed.

Pucca didn't just scream, she shattered the windows with a screech that broke the sound barrier. She was livid with anger as she glared at the helicopter.

"Pucca Tsu, please report to the field for a meeting," the overhead com stated.

Cheeks red with rage, Pucca stomped out with Xavier and Kim on her tail.

"P!" Xavier called.

"Pucca!" Kim cried out.

Kim's POV:

I caught up with Pucca halfway to the football field. She was so angry she was shaking. "Pucca, talk to me." I demanded.

"P, I'll strangle my brother for this, I promise." Xavier swore.

Pucca was shaking with rage. "I left it all behind for a reason… I don't want it all coming back again… I can't-"

She broke into hysterical tears. Xavier hugged her close to his chest. He rubbed her back in a comforting circular motion resembling a brother-sister bond forged in titanium.

I was drawing blanks though. "What happened, Pucca?" I softened my voice. "What's so painful that you can't bear to face Hollywood again?"

Pucca took a shuddering breath and calmed herself somewhat. "I was six… and Xavier was seven… yesterday had been his birthday and I had finished shooting a commercial with his brother, Riven, for Do-Done Cookies. I still remember it so vividly…"

Flashback:

_A six year old Pucca was doing arts and crafts in her primary class. Content to just be normal for the day and not worry about the commercial's airing for a month or so, she was gluing perfect hearts onto her drawn picture of her and Xavier holding hands. Would he like the picture, she wondered. _

_She wanted to make him something to remember her by when he left to follow his annoying brother to Canada._

_She merrily went on enhancing the picture, spreading glitter and bubble stickers onto the 8'x 11' red construction paper on which she'd glued the picture. She frowned when a shadow fell over the image. Looking up, she saw it was a baby blue haired girl who had transferred in two weeks ago, and declared Pucca was her "rival". Pucca didn't know what the word meant, but by the blue haired tormentor's actions, she knew that it wasn't synonymous to friendship._

"_Hey, Poo-caaa." _

"_Hi, Rim-Rim." Pucca beamed._

_The blue-haired girl's face turned red. "It's Ring-Ring, bun head!" She glared at Pucca's carts and craft masterpiece. "Aw, isn't that precious… For your boyfriend?"_

_Xavier was her friend and her mom said he was a boy so he couldn't bathe with her, or stay in the same room as her when she changed her clothes… "Yep!" she happily replied._

_Ring-Ring frowned. "Well it's ugly. He'll dump you in a heartbeat, if he sees that ugly mess." With that she trotted off to go "flirt" with the other boy kids, whatever that meant. To be honest, it looked like she needed to go potty with her rocking back and forth like that._

_The school day came and went, and it was pick up time for all. Clutching her masterpiece, she waited for her mother to arrive. Reporters stood on the outskirts of the school, waiting like her pet iguana—Destiny—for her meal. Finally her mother did show. "Pucca, dear! Over here."_

_She skipped over, happily, until something yanked her back the moment she reached the center of the reporters. _

"_Pucca-"_

"_Hey, Pucca-"_

"_Pucca- Princess-"_

"_Pucca, over here-"_

"_Give us an exclusive, darling-"_

"_Sunshine, tell us your secret!"_

_Pucca was scared stiff. Close to tears she dropped to her knees on the concrete. And began to cry. Right there, in front of a dozen cameras and a few video recorders, she cried her heart out._

End Flashback

Garu's POV:

I watched as Pucca clung to Xavier like he was her life line. And in some ways, I guess he was.

I reluctantly reflected on all the times I had ignored Pucca when we were kids. From hiding in a den of lions and ducking out at the slightest mention of her name, to flat out running from her. Understandable, that I could have told her I didn't like her that way, but I had taken a vow of silence when I was seven after being pantsed by my cousin, Rin-Shin.

And even when she'd done all she could for me; defeating my enemies when they tried to kick me when I was down, giving me coupons to her uncles' noodle restaurant for free, getting me flowers that ate me and my friends- okay the last one was not so good.

But she'd saved us afterwards. And gotten rid of the flower. And all without complaint or whining. She was awesome that way. If I lost her to a guy who could pamper her then I deserved it.

I mentally pummeled myself. What was I thinking? This wasn't the way a ninja thought—the way I, Garu Hong, conducted myself. If I wanted to show Pucca I liked and appreciated her, I couldn't me a whiny little Tobey; I had to be a don't-take-no-for-an-answer Abyo.

I pumped my fist high. Time to step up my game. Competition was fierce, and he needed to step up his game to make Pucca notice he loved her.

AnimeKitty: It's a little corny, but next chapter is going to shock a lot of people. And what will Pucca do about the movie deal? I need 5 reviews on this chapter for a sequel. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fair-Weathered Hearts & Farewells

Pucca was vacant for the next few weeks. Garu noticed because... Well, she was his girlfriend (by her words and his unspoken interest). She worked diligently at the Goh-Rong, still cheered for the basketball team and sang in her band- she was just so out of it. And Ching couldn't snap her out of it.

Kim, to a lesser extent, seemed dazed too. Her training seemed to have taken a halt. And she and Pucca would be spotted whispering in hushed conversation, only to stop when Pucca sensed someone- usually Garu.

Damn, when did she get so good at sensing things.

The only upside in all of this, in Garu's opinion, was that Xavier was nowhere near the pair. In fact, the new student had taken an abrupt absence.

All the girls seemed sad and pouty over it. But Garu? He was over-the-moon-hop-skipping-happy!

But Pucca wasn't talking to him! It was like a cosmic honor-slap-to-the-face.

He spotted Pucca alone at the front of the school, leaning against the gate, her long black hair an ebony flag behind her. He steadily made haste towards her.

"Pucca-"

Just as she was turning, a black sports car with a blue racing stripe down the front cruised up. The passenger side window rolled down. "P! It went through!" Xavier Hue called.

Pucca brightened, and instantly looked like her usual self.

"Hey, guys!" Kim brushed past him and stopped in front of Hue's car. "Nice ride, Blu-Hue. A Bugatti?" At Hue's nod, she switched back to her original excitement. "Guess what the principal just passed?"

At their blank faces, she flashed her signature clipboard, on which she wrote notes, theories and vulgar comments she couldn't voice.

Pucca's smile became a sunbeam. "Awesome!" She pumped he fist and hopped in the air, pulling her cherry red tank top taunt against her skin.

"I know! And our parents already signed off on it all. So we're out of here!"

"Then hop in. Though one of you will have to sit on the other. Sorry," he gave a sheepish grin. "Took the fastest car."

"Pucca, you can sit on me." Kim slid in first and Pucca slid on top. It was a girl sandwich, if you added one more.

The doors closed and brought Garu out of his stupor. "Pucca, wait I need to-" The tires squealed and the Bugatti was off- carrying the girl of his dreams with it.

Pathetic, he thought sourly. And then his cell phone beeped with Pucca's status update on NinjaBook (WHAT?!)

Pucca Tsu: PARTY AT GOH-RONG! SEE ME B-4 I HIT HOLLYWOOD. SYONARA 2 MY FANS!

Feeling: LIKE A STAR... AGAIN

Kim's status update was likewise but more telling.

Kim Ping: RELOCATION TO CALI, USA W/MY BESTIE PUCCA & HER HOTTIE CHILDHOOD FRIEND.

Feeling: WELL-TRAVELED

Garu felt numb. Why hadn't she told him? Or said anything? He felt cheated. And she was going with Hue?! He felt a grim determination in his stomach. It was as I the whole world made sense then; and he didn't like it. Pucca had no more love for him...

Pucca circulated the dance floor, searching for Garu. He wasn't there... The weight of it settled in her chest. "Should I have brought a gift?" one party-goer asked. Pucca shook her head and chatted politely before moving on uninterested in staying longer.

Twelve more times, she chatted with the party-goers and felt more pangs of guilt, and loneliness. Finally, Kim dragged her over to the sidelines for some soda. "You find the pretty-boy yet?" At Pucca's 'no', Kim cursed. "Sorry, P. I know how hard it is to wait it all out..."

Xavier showed up carrying two envelopes, one lavender and one red. He handed her the red one and Kim, the lavender. "For the ravenette, and the bluenette." He was referring to Kim's midnight blue hair color.

Simultaneously, they tore them open and pulled out the letters, catching the plane tickets and boarding passes. "Sweet! Director Quang sent 'em over?"

"First class air mail!" quipped Xavier. "Impressed?"

"Very." Kim stated. "I've got to show Ching, come on Pucca." She dragged the ravenette away, oblivious to the longing stare Xavier directed at her.

When they were a crush of teens away, Pucca said, "He likes you!"

"Not." Kim retorted swiftly.

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

Pucca gave up when they spotted Ching. As soon as Ching saw them, she launched into her rant. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Pucca reared back. "Sorry, Ching. I didn't think it was final until after school. I'm starring in Director Quang's film with Xavier as my leading man. Kim's coming as my stylist and PA."

Garu sulked in the dark corners. Suddenly, a pair of tanker boots slid into his vision. He looked up to tell the party-goer to jerk off, but halted. It was Hue.

"Your not going to see Pucca off."

It was a statement. "I don't feel the need."

Hue leaned against the pillar beside them, looking every bit the dream boat the female population of Sooga- and soon America- believed he was.

"She'll be heartbroken if she doesn't kiss you once before she leaves."

Garu glared at the emerald-eyed teen. "She didn't care enough to tell me she was going to Hollywood."

"She didn't tell anyone except her uncles. She didn't know until today."

"But she was planning it."

"True, but it wasn't final. It was a flaky thing. And she didn't think-"

"That I was important enough to tell."

That made Hue kick him over. Garu climbed to his feet and glared into Hue's eyes. Hue glared right back. "She was scared of you thinking she was leaving forever. The movie's a seven month thing. No breaks, no vacations, little down time. She needed to make the choice alone. Not have a selfish opinion in the mix."

Garu opened his mouth to protest, to deny it all. He was an honorable ninja. But nothing came out.

"Besides, she'll still be crazy for you."

Garu mulled it over as Hue chugged the last of his soda.

Once finished he stood upright and began to leave. Then, he halted. "And just so you know; I love Pucca. But to me, she's a little sister- a precious one. I like 'em sassy." With that, Hue was back in the sea of partying.

Garu made his decision and dove into the crush again. He didn't need Hue to tell him what he already knew.

Pucca was a bit nervous to go on stage. Not that she had stage freight; but these were her friends and family. And she was going away for a long time.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Just as she was going to counter it, lips smashed down on hers. She giggled with glee. She'd know those lips anywhere. "Garu!" she whispered.

"I...I won't talk until you come back. I'm taking a vow of silence until your back. And then- And then, I have something to tell you."

Pucca's heart softened into mush as she was pulled back by Kim. "You're on, superstar."

The music cut and everyone stopped dancing as Pucca took the mike. "Hey, everyone! Are you having a good time?"

The cheers assailed her ears like the Sooga Olympic team had taken gold. "Well, now on a serious note... I'm leaving Sooga Village."

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Dada- did you know about this?!"

Pucca waited until they calmed- and when that became impossible, she nodded to Xavier who struck a loud cord from his guitar into the mike.

"Thank you. I'm going to Hollywood, to star in Director Quang's movie called Sentient 1NE. Look for it in the theaters. Its a seven-month gig, and I'll be back soon. Check my NinjaBook while I'm gone. And now Kim with an update."

Bags in the truck, seven-hundred goodbyes said, and one promise of an invite to the premier later, Pucca was on a private jet heading for stardom.

Garu sat on the Goh-Rong steps and sighed raggedly. Abyo and Ching passed by, only to find out that he was in a vow of silence. Garu frowned at the disappearing streak in the sky. He wanted her back; so badly. And now, not even Tobey's attacks could distract him.

Abyo had jokingly said, "You're so gone, dude." And then proceeded to begin ripping off his Kung-Fu shirt, only to have Ching skip by with Won on her head.

Garu sighed again. He was gone; or at least his heart was...

AnimeKitty: Ask me no questions, I give you no barbecue sauce. Pucca is in Hollywood. Garu is far gone, and who cares about Tobey. Review, please


	6. Chapter 6

Funny Love

Pucca stepped off the plane and onto Sooga. Immediately, she was swarmed by her friends and family.

"Pucca," Ching cried, wrapping her best friend in a bear hug lethal to all humans. Pucca smiled through the pain, knowing Ching was partially trying to keep her here.

"I missed you Ching. I missed all of you. Hollywood is sooo cutthroat- its always 'say this, do that, put more passion into that scene'! Luckily I wasn't in the cast of Jersey Shore."

"Did you meet Channing Tatum?"

"Is Rhianna's hair really cherry red up close?"

"Can Jackie Chan really karate kick sausages into submission?"

Answering them all in order she replied, "Yeah, he plays the alien sentinal who turns good. Her hair is actually not that red up close. And where did you pull that question from, Abyo?" She whistled for Zero.

Her wolf-puppy bounded off the plane, all slate grey fur and salivating adoration. He ran around her in circles and then sat obediantly next to her, staring at the colorful new bunch of playmates.

"This is Zero. He's an albino-wolf/bloodhound mix. He's my going away present from Hollywood." Pucca knelt to rub him behind the ears and he rolled onto his back. "He gets along great with Yani. She treats him like a brother or something."

As if conjured by her name, the pink cat strutted from the plane, her designer cat shades perched over her eyes. She stopped by Zero, who barked a short hello. Yani mewled and cuddled into his fur, totally at ease with the canine.

"Hey, P. The captain says he's got turbulence coming so he can't leave." Xavier called, stepping off the plane. He was greeted by zealous applause and hoots of praise. "I forgot; my _extended _family was visiting mom..." he grimaced and reached back in to grab Kim's hand. "C'mon, K."

"Hue, if you don't- Oh, noodles, NOT THE FORBIDDEN CARRY!" Xavier stalked after her departing screech, chuckling.

Pucca shook her head at the couple. "They never change..."

"Pucca." As she stood, she heard the voice that had once made her squeal in delight; and now...?

She whirled around, ran and took a flying leap into Garu's arms. "Garu! Garu! Garu!" she chanted into his neck, snuggling closer.

"Welcome back, Pucca." Garu chuckled.

"I'm glad to be back. Anywhere is fine as long as your there."

"And Sooga Village isn't worth living in if you're not chasing me." Garu replied.

The feel of her in his arms. The warmth of her breath stirring the tendrils of hair on his neck... He felt whole again as he absorbed her very essence into his memory.

He hadn't let her go since she jumped into his arms, partially because she had wrapped herself around him, and partially due to an unspoken fear. He lounged with her in his arms content enough to die. No wait, he rethought, propose, marry her, live to be an old ninja and then die with Pucca.

"Yeah, that one works much better..." he voiced, absently twirling a lock of her ebony hair around his finger.

"What'll work?" Pucca looked up at him with deep brown eyes.

"Nothing..._yet_." he whispered the last part.

"Oh, hey Garu?" Pucca went on. "Can I ask you something embarassing?"

"Nothing you could say could be embarassing."

"Are we boyfriend-and-girlfriend now?" Pucca looked him dead in the eyes.

Garu was speechless for a few seconds and then smiled. _Hollywood sure sucked the vigorous bite out of Pucca._ "Sweetheart, you've been my girlfriend since you started this chase."

Pucca beamed, nearly blinding him. "I knew we were meant to be." She kissed him then, with all her Pucca spunk.

"I missed those. And the running-"

"Speaking of running... The director had an idea for a new hit. Starring all of Sooga Village."

"Yeah," Garu had a feeling the Director's idea would be a love-hate thing. "What is it?"

"He wants to make a new teen sitcom called Funny Love High!"

AK: So Pucca's back, happy ending. Sorry if you long awaited fans are disappointed. I'll try a reboot if it really is that bad. But for now this is the gist.


End file.
